


Shrovetide

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Costumes, bit of silly, johnlock relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: John and Sherlock attend a costume party at New Scotland Yard.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Shrovetide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly little story ages ago but never published it here. I hope you enjoy it.

"This isn't even remotely funny," John fumed. He was really annoyed and ready to punch the whole lot of Yarders who had gathered around.

Greg stretched out a hand to touch John's curly ginger hair but his hand was slapped away by Sherlock.

"Not yours to touch," the Consulting Detective growled.

Greg removed his hand and looked at Sherlock who was wearing his lab-coat. "What's your costume supposed to be?"

"Sherlock the Beige," John replied, causing a round of laughter among the other attendees of New Scotland Yard's charity Shrovetide party.

"Awwww, how cute!" Sally exclaimed, rushing over to inspect John's pointed ears.

"I'm not cute!" John told her, slapping away her hand before it could come in contact with said ears.

"I told you this costume would be a success," Sherlock chimed in.

"Right, just what every guy wants to be. Cute!"

"Come on, John," Greg laughed. "It could be worse."

"Oh really? Worse than this?" He indicated the Hobbit costume he wore. "You're the right one to talk."

Pirate Greg looked gorgeous, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a shirt that was ripped in just the right places, his hair was spiked and he had studs in both ears.

"Yes," the DI replied, pointing at Mycroft Holmes who wore a costume that made him look like Mary Poppins' brother.


End file.
